


Manipulation - Kisuke/Reader

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Bleach
Genre: And Reader puts up with the crap, F/M, Guys this is just more of my trash, Help me to not be a whore, Humor, Intense, Intense Sex, Kisuke's a teaser as always, Lemon, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Teasing, absolute smut, i'm such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke Urahara was the scariest man you had ever met.</p><p>You thought this exactly, as he brought his hand to your cheek, feeling the softness of your skin. Cloudy, shrouded gray eyes watching you — glued to you — as you came closer; it was truly the most delicious of surrenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation - Kisuke/Reader

Kisuke Urahara was the scariest man you had ever met.

 

You thought this exactly, as he brought his hand to your cheek, feeling the softness of your skin. Cloudy, shrouded gray eyes watching you — _glued_ to you — as you came closer; it was truly the most delicious of surrenders. 

 

Perhaps he had planned everything, just as he always had, to every last tiny scenario. Perhaps he knew how hot you were exactly for him, how, at the very moment this would happen, you would become more and more moist with each passing second. How you would lick your lips, how you were engage in stare-sex with him, like you were now. 

 

It was impossible to tell just how much he knew; it seemed as though he knew everything under the sun, more formidable than even Sosuke Aizen himself could ever be.

 

Or maybe, he had planned very little of this. And just allowed you to  _ think _ he had. 

 

Like you thought,  **_ very _ ** scary.

 

You had given up at trying to figure him through, and had decided to just … just … 

 

Your thought process broke apart as the blond man in front of you leaned forward, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke, “Is this what you want, (Y/N)-chan?” 

 

Playfulness had been replaced by a huskiness that sent you undone entirely.

 

You felt as one of his hands crept to your crouch, the pad of one of his fingers pressing your clothed vagina. 

 

“I can feel you from here … my, my …” 

 

You arched into him, hands coming to rest on Kisuke’s shoulders. You tried to squeeze your legs together, suddenly startled by the amount of pleasure you were getting from something so negligible, but the pressure only made things — _oh_ _…_

 

“Now, now~” Kisuke purred, taking away his hand and moving to thrust you over his shoulder. You yelped at the suddenness of it all. 

 

“He — Hey!” you shouted, unsure. You beat knuckles on his back. “Let me go!” 

 

“Hm?”Kisuke said, beginning to make way for his bedroom down the hall. “Huh, I guess I could, but I’ve got a better idea …” 

 

You shivered at what his ‘better idea’ entailed for the two of them, and nearly giggled as Kisuke’s hand rested, completely innocuously, over your left buttock.

 

_ Mercy, _ you thought, feeling Kisuke’s thickness through the clothing separating you. You ached to snake your hands around his toned chest, always teasingly viewable. And run hands through that shagged, ruffled blond hair. To feel him in you, around you, beside you, onto you. To hear him say your name — between soft murmurs, kisses against your neck — and to _scream_ his in return …

 

A door slid open, and Kisuke let you down, immediately sealing his lips with yours. His hands traveled your sides, lingering on the sides of your breasts before massaging your stomach, your hips, the curve of your ass … 

 

You gently nibbled on his lip and he let out a soft groan. 

 

“I’m glad I thought to move us …” Kisuke said softly, in between heated kisses, and a flick of your tongue against his lips. “Ururu and Jinta have no business seeing what I’m about to do to you …~” 

 

You were being lifted again, you could feel it; Kisuke’s hand rested on your hips, rising you from the floor, you feet dangling, and brought you to rest on his futon. You felt him rest you down, and you raised your head to knock his hat from his head. 

 

Kisuke released the kiss and smirked at you, his eyes now entirely naked to you. He locked them on you, and you shivered, your womanhood nearly vibrating with anticipation. His eyes held ideas in them — wonderful, wonderful, _awful_ ideas. 

 

Kisuke’s tone was feather-touch as he said, “(Y/n)?” 

 

“Yes …?” You answered breathlessly. 

 

“Do something for me …” Kisuke began to lean down, and you rose to meet him. Closing your eyes, you waited for another deepening kiss as the your lips brushed together, another stream of static shot its way up your system —

 

A hand sneaked into your opened jeans, reaching their destination in a flash of movement — 

 

You moaned, arching your back, breasts meeting Kisuke’s lips, as his fingers rubbed you, perfect speed, perfect pressure. 

 

“Hm, yes, thank you, (y/n),” Kisuke said, playfully, then his tone deepened with a delicious, “Scream for me …”

 

The pad of one of his lewd fingers ran over your clit, and you curved one of your legs around him, hands grasping at his wrists as he bared down on you, diving his head in the crook of your neck. You melted around Kisuke, open-mouthed and desperate for whatever he could give you. 

 

“What do you want, (y/n)?” Kisuke purred, his voice sudden and too close — _oh_ , too close, _too_ close — and he nipped your neck.

 

“I — I — oh … I want you, Kisuke … I do, I want you …” 

 

You could feel the curve of his lips as he smirked at your reply. “I’m flattered, (y/n) …” 

 

You felt his fingers snake to your entrance, and let themselves in. Another moan —  _ oh, _ how your sounds fed him; he’d forsake all food and water if it meant he could feel off your pleasure made vocal … — escaped you. Your hands moved, now unsatisfied with his wrists, and traveled to his clothed back. Kisuke flexed in a series of fluid motions, and his robes were coming undone around him, exposing more of his back to your feeble nails. You pierced him as he used his fingers to tease you further. Thumb on your clit, rotating at a delicious pace, two fingers in you, easing — in, out, in, out — their way through your slick folds. 

 

You feel your orgasm build, one block on top of the other with every movement, every lick of his tongue against the shell of your ear, every hushed-up moan, stifled by your moan, every plunge of his finger, every encirclement of his thumb on your bundle. 

 

You came, clenching your toes, and Kisuke watched you, satisfied with the results given by you.

 

You sunk back into the pillows, the thrums of pleasure ebbing away. You felt Kisuke leave kisses against your collarbone, his lips grazing your stomach next, while his hands moved to mingle with the ends of your jeans, slowly slipping them away. 

 

“Just do it already …” You breath out, turning your head to the side as a blush corrupted your already hot face. 

 

“You’re so pushy, (y/n), don’t you know,” said Kisuke, peeling down your partly soiled underwear. You could feel the most gentle graze of his lips against your lips, “that the best things are worth waiting for?”

 

You felt Kisuke’s tongue flick your clit, and then savor it in a fine lick. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he got to work peeling away your unnecessary jeans and underwear. You felt your legs exposed to the cold air. 

 

You spread them wider to allow more access, and Kisuke dipped his head in with a delighted purr. He opened you wide and began to suck and lick at whatever he could get his lips on. Your hands lost themselves in his shaggy blond strands as his teeth grazed your clit and his tongue darted out to give it another unbearable lick. 

 

You involuntarily squeezed your legs, but Kisuke kept them open to him, his tongue darting in and out of your entrance, baiting more juices to flow against his lips, wetting his stubble. 

 

“Kisuke …!” You whisper. You bit your lip when Kisuke’s tongue swirled you. 

 

“You’re so wonderful, (Y/n),” Kisuke said, his voice raspy, his mind rivaling you in cloudiness. Oh, how could someone be so sweet? He could lick you all day. 

 

But he knew he couldn’t, and with a soft kiss to your swollen clit, he backed away. 

 

“What are you doing?” You breathed out as Kisuke climbed on top of you. 

 

He didn’t answer you; he met you in a kiss that left all of your senses in the dust. You could taste yourself on him, his tongue wildly exploring your mouth. The two of you moved against one another in a feverish stupor, pulling the final remaining clothing from each others' bodies. You shooed away all the lasting shopkeeper garb from Kisuke, exposing his hot, muscular form. More skin —  _ skinskinskin _ — to kiss and suck and taste. You had no clue how he maintained such a body with the amount of relaxed lounging you saw him do, but regardless, you were grateful. 

 

Then … you felt  _ it. _

 

You didn’t dare look down; your face being taken over by blush. 

 

Kisuke found it all very amusing, kissing your forehead. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be bashful now, after everything …” 

 

Your eyes met his; hot, ready to start a fire. “Put it in …” 

 

Kisuke stared down at you, his gray eyes growing sharper. Then, he smiled. “Why, of course, (Y/n). Whatever makes you happy.” 

 

And he did, and your soul nearly left your body as you head hit the floor, mouth open. You felt the scratch of his stubbed chin against your own as he began a pace. Your hands clung to his back. Never had his scent of smoke and … and candy — _sweet_ candy — been so strong as now, crushed against him, suffocating in such a lovely way. 

 

You buried hands in his hair instead, wanting Kisuke as close as you could get him. 

 

“This is what you do to me, (Y/N),” Kisuke said, breathless, too clouded to make his traditional banter as he rocked into you. 

 

His breath was like dragon fire against you mouth as he came to kiss you, his lips lingering, ready to dip in again for another.

 

Quiet, blissful, _together._ Kisuke thrust in you in the dark, your arms and legs wrapped around him, only entangling to explore any inch of him that could possibly have been missed.

 

More, more, more, more kisses — this time to your neck and your breasts. You opened your eyes to meet his gray ones, lost were they of their soft happiness to make way for something more intense to survive. Close — _so close_ — and you weren’t sure how you would cope with more, but you needed more.

 

You met Kisuke’s paces, joining him when he ricocheted into a fast pace, and slowing with him when he decreased them, wanting — just like you — to make this last for as long as the two of you could muster. Precipice, and it would only take one of you to fall over before the other went along, tumbling. 

 

Your breath was ragged as Kisuke dipped his head in your neck, control wavering until …

 

“Kisuke!” his name ripped from your throat like something holy. Your orgasm came over you, causing you to tighten around Kisuke for one last time as he joined you. Your climaxes intertwined, and Kisuke kept on, letting you ride out your orgasm for as long as it would keep hold of you. 

 

Finally, it was over. 

 

Dark. Quiet. Seconds passed filled only with the two of you trying to savor your breath, recollect. And only when Kisuke exhaled did you see his breath in the air, and you wondered how cold it was outside.

 

“Well, (Y/N), dear,” he said, regaining his playfulness, “I think that went well.”

 

You agreed, snuggling into him. And it was amazing how easy it was for sleep to conquer you, wrapped in your lover’s arms.

 

***

 

Kisuke Urahara was the scariest man you had ever met.

 

It was only now that you thought, perhaps, he had planned for you to fall in love with him. 

 

Or maybe he had hoped. Hoped he would be enough all on his own. 

 

Peace. You were convinced he felt it just as you did; the tired lines around his eyes had begun to fade, leaving his smiles more sincere, less of a facade to hide behind. 

 

With Kisuke, the doors to possibilities would always be open, and you would always go through them. You would follow the man through hell and — 

 

A pinch to your rear, and you swatted Kisuke away with fake anger. 

 

“I’m gonna get you!” you shouted as ran to catch him, Kisuke giggling as he ran back into his shop. 

 

Well, he was still Kisuke after all. 

 

You wouldn’t want him any other way.


End file.
